


Parsley Has A Less Public Breakdown

by Nyan_Ryder



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I’m so sorry, M/M, i wrote this at 12 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyan_Ryder/pseuds/Nyan_Ryder
Summary: Following the timeline of “Parsley Has A Very Public Breakdown”.After some time to think and relax in the Habitat, it’s time for Parsley to face someone a little earlier than he had expected.





	Parsley Has A Less Public Breakdown

It was finally time to leave the Habitat. While his curiosity about what this “Big Event” was stuck in the back of Parsley’s mind, he concluded that he would greatly regret it if he stayed. 

The businessman shoved his way out of the crowd, and stood to the side to collect his thoughts. He kept his distance, hoping that his father wouldn’t find him. He had only began talking to him again, and there were some things he needed to sort out now that he was outside of the Habitat. Namely, where he was going to live. He definitely wasn’t going to go back to his beast of a mother, and, deep down, he didn’t want his father to either.

The crowd began to dissipate as everyone left towards their homes. When the path in front of him cleared, he swore he had a heart attack.

A man was leaning on the fence that separated the Habitat’s property from the city, somewhat disheveled and holding a bouquet of red tulips. He looked about ready to pass out, perhaps he was waiting there for some time. His perked up as he locked eyes with Parsley, and the businessman knew he wouldn’t be able to get out of talking with him now.

He brought himself to approach, his shoes dragged across the ground with each step, perhaps as a way to stall the inevitable conversation he was about to have. This made the other man’s heart sink, Parsley could see it as his features sank.

“...Hi.” For once, the lawyer, who had won countless numbers of cases with his unfaltering charisma, couldn’t think of what to say.

“Hi.” The other responded, equally uncomfortable.

There was a silence between the two for some time, a quiet reflection. Neither knew what to think of the other, given what had happened in the past. But there was no doubt that they both missed each other,

“Parsley...I…I’m sorry.” The man holding the bouquet held out the flowers for Parsley to take. “They’re, uh, tulips. They mean...they’re flowers you...you give to people when you’re...sorry. The...the red can mean romance...b-but they don’t have to! If...if you…” He trailed off, face beginning to burn bright.

If he couldn’t speak before, the lawyer definitely couldn’t find the words now. Parsley accepted the flowers, shifting the bouquet in his hands as he thought about the meaning for a moment. Then, he could finally speak.

“What...what are you sorry for, Martin?”

A sigh left the other, and he closed his eyes. “I shouldn’t have pushed you to come out. I...I didn’t know what was going on with your family...I’m really sorry.”

The words were pleasing to hear, but the positive feeling was short-lived. It was his turn to apologize now. Parsley raised the bouquet to his face, and took a small whiff of the flowers. Their sweet smell was faded, and had an aroma similar to that of a used gym sock. Randy would love these he thought, but soon realized that Martin was waiting for an answer.

“Oh...um.” _ A horrid start. _ “I’m sorry for...for being a...uh...pain in the arse. For...for a long time ...” He had never really thought about what he had done until now. He was so used to blaming his parents, or Martin, for the bad things that happened to him. While many times this was the case, in the grand scheme of things he had himself to blame. That realization hurt.

Shaky breaths escaped the lawyer, and his eyes began to sting with tears. “Oh god, it’s all my fault.” He shoved the flowers back into Martin’s hands. “You have nothing to apologize for! It’s my fault, I ruined everything! I should have told you more! I sh-should have told you...better. I-I-“

It was a matter of seconds before arms were wrapped tight around Parsley, and the broken bouquet discarded on the ground. “It’s okay, you were in a bad place.”

“I-it’s not!” Tears were flowing down Parsley’s cheeks now, some falling into small stains on Martin’s shoulder.

“Shhh.”

They remained like that for some time, arms wrapped around each other. Swaying in comforting silence, broken only by the occasional hiccup from Parsley. Then, as the darkness of night settled in, all was silent.

“Feeling better?” Martin finally looked up after hearing the crying stop.

“Yeah...I do.” Parsley began to smile. He missed being up so close to his former beloved, so close that he was able to count the specks of dirt on his glasses. He missed him….

“Martin.”

“Yes?”

“Do you…do you want to...uh…” His fingers played and fiddled with the fabric of Martin’s shirt, finding himself choking up again. _ Why was talking so hard? _

But it didn’t seem like Martin noticed the hesitation at all, and simply smiled.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, okay. Sorry for the lack of updates recently, I’ve had a lack of motivation for a while. Hopefully I’ll be back on the clock now!


End file.
